


Rolling Her Eyes

by Palizinha



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanan is reckless a year after he joined Hera on the Ghost, and she has to deal with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rolling Her Eyes

The mission went fine, for the most part, the only problem right now, in Hera’s view, was the fact that Kanan had virtually disappeared and they needed to leave the planet as soon as possible to avoid detection from the Empire.

Chooper beeped his opinion on the matter and Hera rolled her eyes.

“We’re not leaving him behind, Chopper, he is crew, you know that,” Hera answered, she was pretty sure Chopper was mostly kidding, but while he was certainly getting used to Kanan, he didn’t exactly like him either.

Irritated with waiting on the _Ghost_ , Hera decided to go look for Kanan in the place she was pretty sure she could find him – a bar.

Kanan hadn’t been drinking much, the past year, and Hera thought it had been months since she last saw him with a drink, but it was clear that this wasn’t a good day for him – it was Empire day, so not a good day for anyone, really – and she wouldn’t be surprised if he was drinking.

She wouldn’t really blame him, either.

Just as she got up to find him, Kanan stumbled into the ship, and Hera sighed, realizing that no, he wasn’t drunk, he had apparently taken to fighting in the middle of the street.

It was how they met, but that didn’t exactly make the fact Kanan was out fighting a good thing, especially considering how hurt he looked.

“Do I want to look at the other guy?” Hera asked sarcastically as she went to put them in Hyperspace and Kanan sat in the co-pilot chair, giving her a pained but still somehow cocky smirk.

“What do you think?” He asked, with an air of pride that made Hera snort, of course.

“Good thing you got here when you did, if you waited much more than that I’d beat you up myself,” Hera said lightly, but with an underlying threat in her voice, anger that Kanan visibly didn’t miss.

“Whoa, I didn’t mean to do anything bad, Hera, these guys just went too far and I had to take care of them, it’s not like I blew our cover or something!” Kanan protested, and Hera didn’t answer, just rolling her eyes instead.

They did get into hyperspace then, they would be safe to go to another planet soon, and the mess they caused the Empire would be forgotten in the great scheme of things, there wasn’t a lot for her to worry about anymore.

Despite the fact Kanan seemed to still not take anything seriously, a year in.

This was why she hesitated on wanting him in her ship, she should have left him with Zal and just moved on, but she had been too interested on his potential.

Sometimes she wondered why she didn’t just give up on him.

“See? We’re in hyperspace now, nothing bad’s gonna happen to us,” Kanan said, getting up from the chair before falling back, apparently in too much pain to walk.

Hera had to then roll her eyes at herself, because at the next moment she was looking over him, making sure he would be alright.

He was crew, and she needed to make sure he’d stay alive.

Or at least that was what she told herself as she looked over his injuries.


End file.
